


The Mysterious M

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aaron is in a relationship with a Mysterious M
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	The Mysterious M

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just have to let someone else take control...

“You’re a catch,” Michael compliments. He regards the man across from him hesitantly, soaking in everything. He’s intelligent and a leader but his alpha male tendencies aren’t flamboyant. On their first date, he didn’t pull anything fast and on the second he asked before he kissed Michael. Add in that FBI badge, the cute RBF, and the section of his hair that keeps falling into his face and he’s more than a catch. 

He’s a damn match made in heaven. 

“Come here, G-Man.”

Hotch shakes his head but his chuckle is deep and carefree. “I’m too old for multiple rounds,” he chuckles but Michael’s having none of that. Hotch groans, hand burying itself in Michael’s short hair when the other man climbs onto his lap anyway. His lips attack Hotch’s neck, biting playfully right where he knows Hotch’s collar tomorrow won’t hide the marks. 

Michael plants his thighs on both sides of Hotch’s hips, taking his left hand and pinning it above their heads. Michael knows exactly where to touch to draw out the noise he wants. He takes his hands and runs them up Hotch’s ribcage, smiling when Hotch lifts his hips into the movement. “I think big Aaron is ready to play again,” Michael playfully taunts looking down between his boyfriend’s legs.

“Big Aaron?” Hotch asks breathlessly. He sits up enough to look at his penis half-hard between his legs. “It’s not that big-” Michael attaches his lips to Hotch’s effectively shutting him up. He grunts as Michael forces him back on the bed. His legs splayed open and his cock hard.

Michael looks him up and down, drinking in the sight of him. His pale skin stretched out as he looks at Michael with burning desire. “Big Aaron,” Michael repeats palming his endowed partner in a way that’s solely done for the little shiver that runs up his spine. “You know what they say about a man with big feet.”

Hotch grips the sheets tight, voice staining, “they wear big socks.”

Michael shakes his head and kisses him, gently. “And,” Michael adds, “they have big cocks.” 

All of the blood in Aaron Hotchner’s body has effectively left his head. 

Michael kisses up his jaw and bites on his earlobe, it tears a needy moan from Hotch’s throat. Earning Michael the reaction he wanted. “You keep making noises like that and I might have to fuck you into this mattress,” he threatens but Hotch’s cock just gets harder. Michael smiles and it makes Hotch blush, hard. “Baby,” Michael groans, those pink-tinged cheeks making his attraction swell. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Hotch opens his mouth, unable to decide one way or another. The look in Michael’s eyes, though, says the decision has been made and Hotch can’t say he’s complaining. 

He takes the first finger like it’s nothing and he knows what to expect when the second is added.

“What else do you want?” Michael is fucking him with his fingers, just watching as Hotch’s legs tremble as he tries to meet Michael with each thrust. “Tell me what you want,” Michael whispers against Hotch’s bared neck. Hotch is close and Michael is planning to make him cum two times before the evening is over. “You want to come on my fingers, baby boy?”

Hotch whimpers, so close his brain is mush. All he knows is he needs more. 

Michael pulls away, smacking Aaron’s ass. “Jesus,” Michael gushes leaning down kissing the inside of Hotch’s thigh. “I could eat you up.” He bites gently at his thigh, smiling when Hotch moans as a shiver of attraction spikes up his spine. “I bet you could cum just like this,” he pulls away, reaching for the lube. He coats his dick in a good amount. “You’d cum all over yourself if I just sat here and told you what a good boy you are.”

He’d found out about Aaron’s praise kink a while ago, the kind of thing that comes out in the heat of the moment. This would not be the first time he’s used it to leave Aaron hard and needy. Michael doesn’t plan to leave him for too long. 

He presses the head of his cock against Aaron’s ass, testing it gently. 

“N-No,” Aaron moans as Michael pulls the tip back out. 

Michael leans over Aaron, their hard cocks between them. He licks at Hotch’s neck, “you’re so hot like this. Begging for your daddy’s cock.” Michael smiles when his theory comes back very, very true. Hotch’s hips thrust up for some contact, whimpering when Michael pushes him back down. A daddy kink and a praise kink, God, Michael loves him.

“I want you to come on my fingers,” Michael stretches down. He slips the tips of his fingers back into Hotch’s ass watching the heat in Hotch’s eyes brighten. “Cum on my fingers and I promise you I’ll fuck you until you scream my name.” He thrust his fingers in hard. 

Hotch twists with the pleasure that eats him up, tears streaming down the corners of his eyes. “Promise,” he grunts, pushing himself back down on the fingers inside him. “Make me scream.”

Michael sits up for a better angle, allowing his movements to become harder and faster.

“Oh, God!” Hotch’s prostate is being pounded into and he knows he won’t last much longer.

“Say it,” Michael grunts watching hot and bothered as his lover comes undone. "You know you want to say it."

Hotch's bloodshot eyes meet his and he throws his head back. "I-I can't! I can't!" He's dissolved, unable to think past his trembling thighs. He just wants satisfaction. To cum. Tears roll down his eyes, "I can't."

Michael bites his shoulder, "cum for me, baby. Cum for daddy."

Hotch thrust his hips up, coming with a sharp gasp. 

Michael chuckles, pulling his hand out. He looks up at Hotch seductively as he licks the cum from Hotch's stomach. He can feel the muscles tense under his tongue, the way they tremble as Hotch holds his breath. 

Sitting back on his haunches, Michael smiles at the sight before him. "Done, aren't you?" He leans back over Hotch, smiling when his legs wrap around Michael's hips. "Guess not."

Hotch is shaking, sitting up to pull Michael down to him. "Shut up and fuck me."

Michael leans down, reaching between their bodies to grip his cock in his hand. "Are you-" Michael groans, mouth open as he gasps. Hotch uses his leverage to push himself up onto Micheal cock. "That's-That's the hottest thing you've ever done."

Michael's arms tremble as he holds himself upright, his eyes shut tight as he breathes through his nose. "Fuck, Aaron." 

Hotch chuckles, proud of himself.

"Is that funny tough, guy?" Michael pushes Hotch's hips down, gripping his hip bone in his hand. Michael uses the leverage to push into him, hard. "Let's see how funny it is when you're writhing on my cock, Hotchner." 

He pulls out, grinning. "Turn around, " he pulls Hotch's hips up, smiling as the older man complies. With both his hands on Hotch's hips, Michael pulls Hotch back onto his cock.

Hotch throws his head back, groaning. 

Michael reaches between them, taking Hotch's dick into his hand.

"N-no, " Hotch shivers. "I can't do it again." He lets Michael push his chest down, biting down a moan as Michael brutally lays into his prostate. "I can't."

“You can, baby.” Michael doesn't let up. He wraps his arm around Hotch's neck, pulling so he's arching his back. Michael can feel Hotch trembling, can feel the way his body tenses. In his hand, Hotch's cock starts to stir. It gets hard. “Jesus, I love you.”

"Aargh!" Hotch rests his head on Michael's shoulder. His knees are bent, splayed open as he's fucked past brainless. "Harder, " he cries. "Please, harder!" His cock is bobbing, hard, red, and untouched. “Daddy, I need-” Michael’s hand covers his mouth. Pulling his neck back so that his back bent. He’s leaning back on Michael’s chest. He’s exhausted, sobbing with pleasure as Michael fucks into him hard. 

Hotch reaches back, his hand on Michael’s hip. He sees stars as Michael shifts and hits his prostate.

The noise Hotch makes, writhing and sweating against him, Michael knows he’s impossible close. Hotch tightens around him, moaning against Michael’s hand. He reaches up, pulling Michael’s hand away from his mouth. “Cum in me.” He looks over at Michael’s shaking, “don’t pull out. Give it to me.”

Michael groans, pushing Hotch down. He pushes his shoulder’s down, holding Hotch’s hips up with a forearm. He fucks him brutally, not letting up as Hotch shouts. The sound of their skin smacking fills the air and with each snap of his hips, Michael can feel himself getting closer. 

“I’m-I’m-” Hotch’s ass becomes vicelike as he cums. His cock spurting semen all over the bed and his chest. 

Michael holds Hotch close, his thrust losing all power as he cums deep inside his lover.

Hotch reaches back, keeping Michael pulled close as he comes down from his high. Hotch lays down on his stomach, letting Michael slip out. The other man falls down beside Hotch, still panting as he catches his breath. 

Michael kisses him sweetly, " come here, my G-man." He smiles as Hotch sinks into his embrace. He wraps the other man in his arms, pressing a kiss to his hairline. 

"Michael?" Hotch rolls over, in his arms. They lay chest-to-chest. "Did you mean it?" He hates how vulnerable he sounds. How weak. "Do you love me?" It feels impossible. Haley struggled to love him. He's covered in scars, now. He's moody. Reckless. Damaged. 

Michael smiles, it's soft and kind and Hotch could get lost in it. "Of course, I do."  
_________________

Rossi meets Hotch on the platform, stumbling for just a moment as he notices the hickie under Hotch's left ear. "Huh, " he grins, pride burning knowing that his wound tight unit chief got some action. Given the pep in the younger man's step, Rossi guesses it was a more than just a little action. "A weekend away with the mysterious M?" 

Two months ago, Morgan had seen Hotch carrying two cups of coffee through a shop. He was smiling and while Morgan couldn't see who at. He could see the cup had the letter M on it. When Hotch got to its owner he bent down and kissed them. 

And so, the mysterious M became the talk of the BAU.

Hotch smiles coyly, imagining Rossi’s reaction if he told him right now that M stood for Michael and that he spent his weekend getting his guts rearranged by Michael’s cock. He can't help the smile spreading on his face. “Something like that.”


End file.
